Crack Comics Vol 1 34
* Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * The Raven Other Characters: * Dr. Marion Locations: * Items: * Dr. Marion's sonic-electric bomb plans Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = Klaus Nordling | Penciler2_1 = Klaus Nordling | Inker2_1 = Klaus Nordling | StoryTitle2 = Pen Miller: "Swifty McGore's Alibi" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Chop Chu Antagonists: * Swifty McGore Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Mort Leav | Inker3_1 = Mort Leav | StoryTitle3 = Hack O'Hara: "Hack Ride to Hades" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Satan Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = Jack Cole | Penciler4_1 = Jack Cole | Inker4_1 = Jack Cole | StoryTitle4 = Inkie | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Jack Cole Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Muggsy * Sluggsy * Buggsy Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer5_1 = Bernard Dibble | Penciler5_1 = Bernard Dibble | Inker5_1 = Bernard Dibble | StoryTitle5 = Beezy Bumble | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer6_1 = George Brenner | Penciler6_1 = George Brenner | Inker6_1 = George Brenner | StoryTitle6 = The Clock: "Elmer Quipple and Moose Mangle" | Synopsis6 = Butch buys a mail-order ventriloquism course from Elmer Quipple, and it doesn't work, and she writes him a threatening letter. Elmer shows up in person to negotiate, but gets off to a very bad start in their first conversation, after which he hangs around without introducing himself. Elmer uses his extremely advanced ventriloquism skills to be an annoyance to everybody else and especially to Butch, with whose affections he keeps trifling. All of this gets in the way of the Clock and Butch's investigation into a series of jewel robberies perpetrated (it turns out) by one Moose Mangle, whom they eventually are able, with the mostly-inadvertent assistance of Elmer, to identify and confront and defeat. Elmer and Butch do not part on good terms. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Locations: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Moose Mangle Other Characters: * Elmer Quipple Items: * Moose Mangle's gang has a spray-can full of "amnesia gas". Vehicles: * | Notes = * At the end of this issue's The Clock story, Elmer Quipple knows where Butch Buchanan lives, knows that Brian O'Brien lives there, and knows that Butch works with The Clock, and has to have noticed that Brian and Clock are exactly the same size and shape. * Also featured in this issue of Crack Comics were: ** , by Bernard Dibble ** Slap Happy Pappy, by Jack Cole ** Rube Goldberg's Side Show, by Rube Goldberg | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Read "Inkie" online * Read "Elmer Quipple and Moose Mangle" online * Crack Comics #34 Summer 1944, entire issue }}